


Baiser Français

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and John share a first kiss the leads to a French kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiser Français

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real reason for this. I was in a good mood, and felt like writing some JohnRose and to practice with kissing.
> 
> This is based off of my first kiss, so uh yeah.

You aren't too sure how it came to this point but you're not complaining. Your kissing one of your best friends and it feels nice; perfect even. Her lipstick is smearing on your lips a bit as you push a bit closer, but the kiss is short and chaste. 

Rose pulls back with a small blush, and you figure you probably have a flushed face as well. You want to say something to her; after all, this was just supposed to be a normal movie night with your friend Rose, because you had decided you wanted to spend more time with her now that you weren't in two completely different places.

One thing lead to another, and a kiss was shared.

Now, your heart beats at an unstoppable pace, and you still can't say anything. A part of you wishes not to. After all, Dave will often tell you what an insensitive jerk you can be with your words, though you think he's just as bad. However, Dave knows Rose more than you do, since he was the one who introduced you to Rose, your friend of several years. Thus, you aren't sure where to even begin talking with her in real life.

Rose has the look in her eyes that tells you that she wants to say something witty, but has decided to hold her sharp tongue for the moment. 

“So, um...” You begin, before you voice falters. You trail your voice off into the air. Thoughts race through your mind, and soon you can no longer find the right words. “Is now an awkward time to bring up that I sort of have a crush on you?” You say sheepishly.

Rose give a tiny laugh and you are not sure what to think. Really, you've never been to sure with your feelings. Romance has never been something you've been able to deal with, and thus you tried to avoid it. But you love Rose; she is one of your best friends, and you are not a Homosexual no matter how cool Dave is. It feels slightly weird, now, due to knowing about the things that Karkat had told you, but even then you feel an urge to kiss Rose once more.

You lean forward, and kiss her lightly on the lips. The two of you share a few more kisses, before you're entranced by the small movement of Roses lips; when she kisses, she sort of opens then a bit, before closing them when lips meet completely. Its odd but intriguing. 

You find yourself mimicking the motion badly, and at one point she pulls away to ask if you're trying to bite her.

You laugh it off, shaking your head, and kiss her nervously again. This one is featherlight and seconds long. You're just too worried you'll make a wrong move, and you know you don't want to make Rose do anything she doesn't want to - partially because you figure she can beat you up.

But Rose doesn't seem to mind as much as you had feared, and you are soon kissing her again. You catch your lips doing the same motion as before, and then the actions that come from it make your heart feel like it's going to burst from your chest. 

Tongue.

You feel tongue against your own. Through the heat of the kiss, with Rose moved closer to you, and her lips awkwardly against yours, you can't tell who initiated the french kiss. One moment you can feel your tongue slipping into her mouth, just touching the slightly moving teeth, and brushing up against her own tongue; the next moment, she practically shoving it down your throat and you find yourself not caring at all. In fact, you want her to keep going, brushing up against her's.

Your lips awkwardly fold and press against her's during this, but it doesn't matter. If it were to be anyone else, you figure you would vomit then and there. But instead, you relish in the slightly slimy feel that someone manages to send tingles up your spine.

She tastes bland yet so good. It's something that is difficult for you to explain. Your hands hold her wrists lightly, and you can feel her overpowering you a bit. You don't mind, just loosing yourself in the kiss, wanting more and more.

Finally, you both feel like you need to pull away to get some more air into your lungs. You hope neither of you are sick in any way because you'd hate to get ill from something like that. She smiles sweetly at you, in one of her nicer, or “rosier” moods, as you call them. Earlier she had been making snarky comments along side you during the movie, which you like to think brought up her mood.

You note that your lips feel tingly; a sort of numb tickle from the tongues coming and going from your mouth. The skin on the roof of your mouth feels slightly raw and a bit smoother.

After a small moment, you kiss again, starting up the same process. You kiss, wanting more and more from it and to your surprise, Rose complies. You pull away from your girlfriend again – you have confidence that you can call her that now – and go to turn off the movie. When you sit back down, it's time for sloppy make outs once more.


End file.
